Shadow Man Volume 1: The Path
by SGrenade7
Summary: A young man who tries to forget his past and a person he attempts to find will lead him down a path that will make him more than he is now. A series of events will occur which will test him to take down the darkness in Remnant, once and for all. But it my come with a cost. [Rated M for language, violence and sexual imagery] [Slow updates]
1. Chapter 1: In Motion

**A/N: This is my newest fanfic based on RWBY. Just fixed a grammar error that somehow escaped me. This fanfic series may contain some language, violence and some sexual imagery (which will come later). Enjoy reading!**

**Disclaimer: Rooster Teeth Productions owns RWBY, not me. **

* * *

**Chapter 1: In Motion**

* * *

Remnant is a world of fantasy, enchantment and darkness. It is no different then other worlds. There is civil disorder, war, corruption and ,worst of all, monsters. There is also the bright side of society and civilization and some have gotten used to the darkness. Some don't.

This is the story of one who distrusts society and lives by his own rules to clear the darkness. This young human's name is Peter Wayde Lawrence. To the rest of society, he is "The Shadow Man," a vigilante in the city of Vale on the course of clearing evil from it. Nobody knows his dark past, except his only link to society, Caleb Kinz, his friend. But as events take its course, it will change The Shadow Man and his actions will become Remnant's salvation. At what cost though? His loved ones, his soul or even his sanity? Though, this story begins when it all started to be in motion.

* * *

**City of Vale, evening **

Peter, a young human, is walking around the city looking for any trouble. He is wearing his attire of a black leather jacket, a red t-shirt underneath, dark blue jeans and black boots. His black hair, brown skin and dark brown eyes mix in with his attire a little. All the citizens nod as if they know him, but they don't. Peter has had a tough past, one he wishes to forget. So the reason he decided to crime fight, to do something so he will stop remembering his past and something else to remember.

As he walks, his friend Caleb, calls to him, "Hey, Peter!" Peter looks to his brown haired and light-skinned skinned friend. Peter notices Caleb is wearing his attire of a blue shirt, black pants and wearing grey camo armor on top. "Caleb, good to see you still walking around," Peter says to his friend. "Yeah, I was talking to Hanna on the phone and..." Peter stops him to listen in on two suspicious looking men. "Really, Pete," says Caleb as he is cutoff by Peter, "Quiet!"

Hearing the conversation: "So we doing it? Tonight?" "Yeah. We are." "OK, make sure to bring the weapons." "Got it, you know what to do?" "Yeah." "Tonight! Meet you there. Wait! Make sure the Shadow Man doesn't follow you." "I got it, OK."

The two men walk off, not noticing Peter and Caleb. Peter speaks, "Looks like another job." "I wasn't planning on inviting you anywhere today so, go ahead," Caleb jokingly responds. Peter rolls his eyes, "OK, let's go back home." Caleb nods in approval as they both head home.

* * *

**Peter's Apartment, evening**

Peter and Caleb walk into their apartment, which consists of two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen and living room. Peter sees and checks out today's mail. He spotted a very unusual letter. It was a letter from Beacon Academy, a school of huntsman and huntresses in training. "Why would they send me this?" Peter says to himself. He takes out the letter which reads:

_Dear, Peter Wayde Lawrence,_

_You have been invited by me, personally, to join the school of Huntsman and Huntresses in training. Your skills displayed over the past few years have proven that you are capable of what Beacon Academy has to offer. Howeer, it's your choice whether or not to take the first step. If you wish to join, respond to this letter by the beginning of the next semester. I hope you'll consider this generous offer and wish to meet you personally, Shadow Man._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Ozpin, Headmaster_

_P.S: Your accomplice is free to join if he wishes_

Peter was shocked by this invitation and how Ozpin knew his identity and Caleb's, "How the fuck..." Caleb heard, "What...What's that?" "It's a letter of invitation." "From who?" (pause) "Beacon Academy." Caleb's eyes widen, "Whoa! They invited you to join?" Peter nods, "And you two." Peter points at the part mentioning Caleb. "HOLY SHIT! I could finally be with Hanna!" "Are you serious? Wait, forget I asked." "Pete, this could be the start of something big for us both." "Hey, if you want to go, I ain't stopping you, but I'm not going!" Peter gives the letter to Caleb. "Dude stop being like that, man."

Peter walks to the sofa but freezes.. Caleb notices this, "You alright, man." Peter ignores him, still frozen. "Not again."

_***Flahsback, 8 years ago, Wayde-Lawrence Mansion.***_

A 9 year old Peter walks in the door,returning from school, feeling depressed since his girlfriend left him a few days ago. "DAD!" He calls seeing if anyone's home. He calls for his dad but no response. He walks into the kitchen to see papers on the table. "What's that," he asks himself. Peter approaches the papers. He read a bunch of stuff with his full name on it. "What...Why is it about me?" Peter goes to front page to see one word in particular, "disown". Peter realizes that his father is disowning him. Peter begins to sob as he turns to see his father behind him. "Peter, what are you doing here?" Peter was beginning to cry, "WHY!? Why are you doing this to me?" His father responded, "Look son, it's just that..." Peter realizes what he was going to say, "You were ashamed. Ashamed of me, dating a girl." His father sternly responded, "A girl? She was no girl. I would never let the sight of my son going out with a filthy FAUNUS!" And that was it. Peter was shot with some much anger that he sprinted and tackled his own father to the ground. "DON'T CALL HER THAT!" Peter began punching his father that after a few seconds, blood was seen. Peter stopped to see blood coming out of his father's nose and mouth. "Oh my...what have I..." Peter was scared at what he has done and without a second thought, knew he had to run away. Peter grabbed his weapon, some food, clothes and money for the journey. He looked at his near dead father breathing in pain. As Peter walked to the door, he heard behind him, "Son! I'm...sorry, my son." Peter coldly responded, "Don't call me that. You MONSTER! You ain't my father anymore!" With that cold and harsh response, Peter ran. He was starting to cry a little but he was holding the tears.

_***Present***_

Caleb approaches Peter and snaps him out of it. Peter became startled, "Wha...What...(pause) I did it again, did I?" Caleb nods. Peter looks down as Caleb speaks, "You've been having flashbacks now at least once a week. Is everything alright?" Peter speaks, "Hey, how long have we've been living here?" Caleb is surprised as this is his first time ever asking that question. "Wait? Did you just really ask me that?" Peter just responds, "Just tell me." "We've been living here for four years. We ran away nearly eight years ago." Peter was thinking, 'Eight years! That long! And four just here!' Caleb then asks, "Why have we've been living here so long?" Peter is thinking of whether or not to tell him why. "Caleb, I've told you why I ran, right?" "Yeah. You beat the living shit out of your dad cause he wanted to disown you." Peter then speaks, "There was another reason why I did it and why we're still living here." "What is it?" Peter sat down as he reveled the reason why they settled here. Peter could only say four words... "I had a girlfriend."

Caleb was surprised by this, because he never talked about it or even mentioned having a girlfriend. "Wha..." "Yeah. Hard to believe a guy like me would have a girlfriend at a young age." "Yep. But why hide it?" "I thought that..." Caleb interrupted with, "Was she...a slut?" Peter was suddenly filled with anger, "WHAT WAS THAT!?" Caleb realizes his mistake, "Shit! My bad, my bad, my bad!" Peter calms down a bit, "Sorry, a reflex. (pause) I don't take kindly to anyone insulting her. (pause) She... was a faunus." Caleb eyes widen with more surprise, his friend, a human, dating a faunus. "Damn man. You are... one crazy...lucky son of a bitch. And that's a compliment." Peter just replies flatly, "Thanks."

Peter remembered why he came home in the first place. "Crap! Where's my weapon and armor?" "In your room, as always!" Peter goes to his room as he says, "Shut up!" "Hey, I didn't say anything." Peter goes in and puts armor pads on his arms, elbows, legs, knees, stomach, and back. He grabs his two sword/SMG combo weapons named, "Kurai Anges". He puts on his sunglasses to hide his eyes. Peter leaves his room and heads to the door. "We'll talk about this later," saying to Caleb as he just leaves.

* * *

**Vale Streets, Night Time**

The two men with pistols and masks equipped are headed to the "From Dusk till Dawn" store to steal money. As they walk toward it, Peter notices it is the same store that was robbed of Dust, a few months ago. "Damn, that man could never catch a break, "says Peter feeling sorry for the store clerk. As the men are a few feet in front, they are stopped by... "Hey, you guys!" The men turn around to see Peter. "SHIT! It's him!" They point their pistols at him and shoot but he manages to dodge the bullets. "My turn!" His weapons are in sword form and he slashes the arm of one guy and holds the other at blade point. "You guys make it too easy!" "FUCK YOU!" Peter grabs the one guy's neck and slices the guy's arm, "Excuse me? Trying to be a badass doesn't help anyone! " The man in Peter's reach was scared out of his mind, "OK, OK, OK! Please don't kill me!"

Suddenly, a bunch of bullets hit the two men, killing them."WHAT THE..!" Peter turns around to see soldiers of the White Fang. "What the shit?," Peter says to himself and then to the soldiers, "Have you people fucking lost it!?" One of the faunus soldiers approach him, "Surrender now and we may consider not killing you." "Why are you doing this!?" "Just orders!"

"Well, SHIT!" "OPEN FIRE!" The soldiers open fire but Peter evades them. Peter runs down an alleyway, climbs up a building and loses them. He hears the commotion bellow him, "Where is he?" "Find Him!" "I think we lost him." GODDAMN IT!" Peter starts thinking to himself, _'What are the White Fang doing here? And why are they interested in me? I didn't do shit to them!'_ He then hears a different voice, "HOW COULD YOU LOSE HIM!?" Peter looks down to the streets to see the infamous criminal, Roman Torchwick. "He's only one goddamn man. NO! He's a boy! How could you jackasses just, lose him!"_ 'WHAT THE FUCK! Roman Torchwick and the White Fang! Something doesn't add up. If Torchwick is with the White Fang... I better head home like RIGHT NOW,'_ Peter thinks to himself. He then retreats back home.

* * *

**Peter's Apartment**

Peter runs through the door and slams it shut. Caleb hears and sees Peter breathing heavily. "Damn man, what happened." "The White Fang! That's what happened!" "What!?" "I went to get those two guys and as I was stopping them, White Fang troopers appear and kill them! Then, I was told to surrender, they shot and I ran!" Caleb was shocked by this news, "Wait, you sure it was the White Fang." "FUCKING POSITIVE!" "Calm down, man!" Peter sits on the sofa and breathes deeply till he calms down. Caleb speaks, " So the White Fang came. Then attacked you?" "Yeah. And Roman Torchwick was with them." Caleb was then completely shocked, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! The Roman Torchwick! The guy who robbed that dust store a few months back!?" Peter responds, "Yep. In the flesh." Peter was know trying to figure out why a faunus organization would partner with a criminal. "Now..I'm thinking the White Fang went bad. Or maybe they've been taken over. And I think I know which one is worse." Caleb speaks to him, "And your girlfriend?" Peter realizes what he meant, "I hope she left before something happened to her. She would never work for an organization like that. Especially with a criminal." Caleb asks, "Hey, what was her name?" Peter gave the name...(a very familiar name)

"Blake. Blake Belladonna."

* * *

**CHARACTER FILEs**

**Peter**** Wa****yde**** Lawrence**: (a.k.a The Shadow Man) a 17 year old human who lives in the city of Vale along with his friend, Caleb Kinz. He attended a basic education and was of a high class family. He was in a strong friendly relationship with faunus classmate, Blake Belladonna, but she left for Peter's own safety. After his father tried to disown him for defending a faunus, Peter unleashed his rage and nearly beat his father to an inch from death. Peter ran away as a result, never to go back bringing some things with him. Caleb joined him a few days later and both lived in a few cities until settling in Vale. He then became a vigilante after incapacitating a man for attacking a young faunus girl. Much of his life is unknown, for now.

**Weapon**: Kurai Anges, two duel swords which each can transform into a Sub-Machine Gun type weapon. 'Kurai' in Japanese for 'dark' with 'anges' in French for 'angels'.

**Semblance**: Wrath. This is the most rarest semblance and a lot more powerful then Rage semblances. When "on" the user's aggressive instincts become beyond the normal levels and is able pummel not just an army, but an entire city in less then a day. Peter is able to restrain his wrath but when an inch from death or gets provoked past "the point of no return," he can no longer control it.

* * *

**Caleb Kinz**: a 17 year old human who lives alongside Peter in the city of Vale. Caleb also attended basic school and was between the middle and high class. Peter and him became best friends in school. Caleb had no knowledge of Peter and Blake's relationship, but did hear the news of Peter's father being beaten. After a few days, and his parents started to take extreme measures to keep their child safe, Caleb ran away with food, weapon, armor and half of their total money as "punishment". They fled to nearby cities before settling in Vale. Caleb encountered his future girlfriend, Hanna Jule Monroe, in their first year in Vale and has since been in contact with each other since she studies at Beacon.

**Weapon**: Sumato Schrez, a Dust powered Greatsword which is about 3 1/2 feet tall. " Sumato" is Japanese for "smart" with "Schrez" is German for "fool".

**Semblance:** Vision. This is a rather strange and somewhat uncommon semblance. Caleb is able to see past objects to find items of need or enemies to prepare to fight with (also for "entertaining" uses). Simple but can be effective in combat or stealth.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading the first chapter of my new fanfic. It isn't much but this is my first fanfic to star OCs (hard right?) and second fanfic series overall. So review to me what you think and see you next chapter. Don't forget to check out my other fanfic and see what you think of it so far.**

**S Grenade signing out.**


	2. Chapter 2: Robbery

**A/N: I hope you like this next chapter. Sorry if it looks rushed. Read and ENJOY!  
**

**Disclaimer: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth Productions. Except for the Original Characters made for the fanfic.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Robbery  
**

* * *

**Vale, noon**

Peter and Caleb are walking around the city to see many people planning on putting on decorations tomorrow for the Vytal Festival that's coming up. Peter is still thinking on how Torchwick's and the White Fang's partnership came to be. That is until Caleb spotted a woman looking towards them. Peter smiled as she smiled back. As she walked past them, Caleb stared at her only saying, "Man, that ass." Peter made his arm hit Caleb's, "OW! What was that for?" "You have a girlfriend, you pervert," Peter responds. Caleb replies, "So...doesn't mean I can't have any fun." Peter rolls his eyes and continues thinking about his encounter with the White Fang last night. He also looks around and apparently no one is talking about it. "Kinda weird that nobody saw them last night," Peter says to Caleb as he responds, "Kinda? It is weird!" As they walk past a corner they suddenly bump into a girl. "My bad," both of them respond. The ginger haired girl responded, "It's okay. Accidents happen, you know." Both boys looked at her strangely as they payed more attention to the girl's green eyes. She speaks, "Well, salutations.." Caleb is confused, "Salu...what?" Peter says to Caleb, "Salutations is a fancy way of saying 'hello'." Ohh...," says Caleb as he then talks to the girl, "Well, hello to you too. Name's Caleb. That's Peter. And you are?" "My name is Penny. It's a pleasure to meet you." Peter then says, "Well, sorry for bumping into you but we got to go, see you later." Penny looked at him, "So we can be friends?" The two boys looked at each other, "What?" "Sorry..I didn't mean to be..." Peter calms her down, "No, no, no, it's okay." _'Man, she looks like she needs a friend.' _Peter then says, "We can be friends." Caleb's jaw dropped and stares at Peter_. 'I may regret this,' _Peter thinks to himself. Penny looks a Peter with wide eyes and then, "YAY! We're FRIENDS!" _'Never mind. I regret this!'_ Penny speaks, "Well, I won't waste anymore of you boys' time, so... later friends!" She walks away happily as Caleb stares at Peter, still jaw dropped. Peter speaks, "Yeah, I regret that." Caleb replies, "no...shit...IDIOT!" Peter ignores that insult as they continue walking.

Peter and Caleb then see another dust shop as a suspicious looking person is investigating the shop. Peter looks at the person as the person just walks off. "Another dust shops is gonna get robbed." Caleb looks at Peter, "What? Just because of that creepy looking dude checking out that shop." Peter relies, "Well, unless he wants to find better clothing, he isn't finding it in a DUST shop." Caleb looks unconvinced. "Forget it," Peter says, irritated. He then remembers about that store that was robbed...a few months ago.

_***Flashback, A Few Months Ago, The Streets***_

Peter runs along the rooftops, to see if there is any crime to stop today. He then spots at a narrow street a familiar criminal. He says to himself, "Well, if it isn't the friendly neighborhood criminal." Peter starts to silently follow Roman Torchwick on the rooftops, as Peter sees him entering the "From Dust till Dawn" shop. "Better get ready." As he was about to jump down into the street, one of Torchwick's minions flew through the window and landed outside, with a girl in red on top. _'WHAT...THE...FUCK?' _The red girl pulled out her scythe weapon and easily beat the remaining henchmen. "Damn...she's good" _'Better than good, you dumbass!' _Roman steps out, fires a shot at the girl, and climbs up a ladder. "Better get him." However, the girl beat Peter to the rooftop. "Damn man, she is very good." Peter hides on the roof next to it and then sees an airship in front of Torchwick. Roman enters and shoots a round at the red girl. However, she is protected by a woman who starts to fire back. "Where did she come from?" Suddenly, from the open door of the ship, Peter sees a familiar face that angers him._ 'CINDER! That fucking bitch!' _Cinder fights with the woman as Peter is nearly knocked out by a debris. "SHIT!" After he witnesses that "magic show" and ship flies off, the woman orders the girl to come with her. _'Is that girl a vigilante like me? It can't be, she's too young! Well, she's in trouble now. Better get going to see of that robbery was a distraction.'_ Peter goes off to continue patrolling.

_***Present***_

"PETER," Caleb yells at Peter as he snaps out of it. "Sorry," says Peter, "I just remembered the time in which I saw that other dust shop robbed a few months ago." "Ohhhh...," Caleb said, having already been told about it before. Peter and Caleb continue walking as people are already putting small decorations. Caleb speaks, "Hanna may come into the city tomorrow, so..just saying." Peter nods, understanding him. Caleb then says, "So...any progress on finding Blake." "Nothing yet. Who knows where she is?" They continue walking to see if there is any more trouble.

**Night**

Peter in his armor waits in the dark to see if anyone attempts to rob the store. Suddenly, a bunch of henchmen come and enter the store. "That's my cue!" Peter then enters the store to see the clerk held at gunpoint. "HEY...leave him alone!" The henchmen then point at Peter. "Crap!" They fire and Peter dodges the bullets. Peter transforms his duel swords into SMG's and fires back, killing two out of the six henchmen. "Two down, six to go!" He fire his gun but misses them. Miraculously, none hit the clerk. Peter sees a henchman escape with dust so he jumps through the window and tackles him. "No way, bitch!" The henchman suddenly shoots and hits Peter's stomach. The henchman shouts, "I got him. [shoots at Peter's stomach again] I GOT HIM!" Peter shouts in pain as the henchman shoots the leg, causing Peter to stumble. Peter is now in major pain and groaning on the floor. The henchman goes to shoot the final bullet but Peter grabs the man's hand a crushes it, letting out a huge scream of pain. Peter lets go of the man's now completely broken and bleeding hand. Peter stands up, now with his wounds healed and turns to face the rest of the henchmen. Peter's face is now complete with pure anger and suddenly comes a more demonic voice from Peter...

"NOW...YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!"

With that, Peter launched himself toward the man, crashes into the store and...

_****BOOM*****_

...causes a giant impact inside, like a bomb blowing up in the store.

The surviving men grab the bodies of the dead men with the dust and leave the now destroyed store with an unconscious Peter. After they leave, Peter wakes up and looks at the store and the still alive clerk, who is in shock. Peter speaks to him in a normal voice...

"I fucked up, didn't I?" The clerk nods. Peter lets out a sigh of defeat and says out loud, "I hate my life."

* * *

**A/N:Excuse the short chapter, but it's better then a big rushed chapter. Review, follow and see you next chapter. S Grenade signing out**


	3. Chapter 3: Preparing

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own RWBY. It belongs to Rooster Teeth Productions except for the OC's.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Preparing  
**

* * *

**Peter's Apartment, Nighttime**

Caleb is eating his dinner for the night, thinking about his girlfriend Hanna that will come by the city tomorrow. "Can't wait," he says to himself. Suddenly, the door bursts open to see Peter coming in and closing the door. Unlike last time, Peter was more calm. Caleb asks, "Hey, why so early," to which Peter responds, "Yeah...some of those henchmen tried to steal the dust..." "And the 'but'? " "But...I...er...ended up using my semblance and blowing up the store." Caleb face palmed at this, "Goddamn it, Peter. Is the clerk gonna report you?" Peter replies, "Nope, surprisingly." Caleb sighed in relief as it has been months since the last time Peter used his wrath. Peter spoke, "So..tomorrow, Hanna's coming to the city." "Yep," Caleb responded, " so be nice." Peter glares at him as he sits on the couch as he is now thinking of ways to find Blake. "Hey Caleb.."

"Yeah?"

"Do you think Hanna knows where Blake is?"

"HELL NO! She doesn't even know her, let alone her name!"

"Sorry, sorry. It's just that...never mind."

Caleb looks awkwardly at Peter at what he just asked. Caleb says to him, "Hey, don't worry man. We'll find her. We will. Sooner or later, she's gotta show up." Peter is a bit reassured by Caleb's words but is doubtful that she will even come up. Peter walks off to bed, "Well, Good Night." "Good night, Pete." Peter enters his room and closes the door.

* * *

**The Next Day on the Streets, noon**

Peter and Caleb look around to see that they are already putting up the decorations for the festival. Peter says, "Well that's a lot of stuff for just one day. In small city, might I add." Caleb responds, "Well, going to them every year makes me feel the same thing." Peter replies, "Good to know." Peter then spots the store he trashed with two detectives in front. Caleb spoke, "Damn man. It's a miracle the clerk didn't report you." Peter looks at Caleb, "No shit." They see a group of girls approaching the detectives, one which catches Peter's attention. "Hey, that's the red girl!" Caleb looks at the one Peter is mentioning, "Her? She beat the shit out of those guys a few months..." but Caleb sees another known face. "Peter, that's Weiss Schnee!" Peter looks at the girl in white, however spots someone else that causes him to freeze. Caleb hears from the docks...

"HEY! Stop that faunus!"

The girls ran at the docks, with the boys looking on. Peter says in a quiet voice, "That's Blake." Caleb hears and looks at her, "Her! Damn man you are lucky! She's a keeper." The boys sees another faunus run past the girls and catches the attention of Blake. Caleb says, "Uh Oh. Looks like you got a competitor." "Shut... up," Peter says angrily at Caleb. The girls and detectives then pursue the faunus. Caleb speaks, "Hey Peter, thay.." but Peter had already gone up the roof to pursue the faunus as well. "Oh shit, that guy is gonna get it," and Caleb goes up as well.

Peter is running through the roofs, looking for the faunus. _'That asshole better have a good explanation for trying to flirt with her!' _Just then, he sees him. "GOTCHA!" Peter sprints to the faunus, tackles him in mid-air and land on the next roof. The faunus speaks, "Dude, what's your problem!" "You think you can just try to impress that girl on your first day here!" "Dude, I don't even know that chick!" Peter squeezed harder at him. "FUCK! OK, OK, OK, Let go!" Peter couldn't find the heart to let go until Caleb caught up to him, "Pete, stop man!" Peter after a few seconds, lets go. The faunus is breathing for air, "What..is...it...with you...and her?" Caleb answers, "Yeah, that faunus you tried to go out with...was his girlfriend." The faunus stared at Peter and burst out laughing, "You...and her. Stop man! I have never heard of humans dating faunus." Peter repies in a furious tone, "I did." The monkey faunus continues to laugh, "Wow, why would go out with a girl like you. She doesn't even..." Before he could say more, a hand was suddenly at his neck and his feet a foot of the ground. "DON"T INSULT HER EVER," shouts a very furious Peter. The faunus was chocking, "OK! Let go man, I'm sorry!" Peter once again couldn't let go. Caleb forced Peter's arm down freeing the faunus. The faunus replies, "Man...you are..like an anaconda, dude" Peter doesn't reply to that. The faunus looked at the two weapons in Peter's belt and asks, "Wait...you're the Shadow Man, aren't you?" Peter nods, "I am!"

The faunus begins to speak sarcastically, "Well, it's an honor to...blah blah blah. Name's Sun by the way." Sun extends his hand and waits a few seconds as Peter decides to shake hands, "Peter. And that's Caleb." They stop shaking hands as Sun asks, "So what's with you and her...you broke up." "She left because...well you know what people think." Sun nods, understanding. "So, she left so I wouldn't get hurt. But that didn't go well for me. One day, I come home a find my dad wanting to disown me." Sun asks, "So what happened?" Peter tells him the truth, "I...beat my father badly." "Damn, man!" "I know. So I ran and a few days later Caleb joins me and... well, here we are." Sun asks Peter, "When was that?" "About eight years ago." Sun looked at him in surprise and confusion, "Man, you were really stupid and you were very lucky." Caleb speaks, "That's what I said (pause) Oh, SHIT! Hanna! Well, we got to go!" Caleb just runs off to find Hanna. "Hey, Sun. If you see her again...don't tell her I was here." Sun was confused by this, "Why? And why are you telling me this" "Just don't, okay. I meet her face to face soon. (pause) Bye." With that Peter, leaves. Sun goes off a well.

Peter meets up with Caleb who is already with Hanna, a blonde haired girl, in his arms. Hanna sees Peter and waves at him, "Hey, Peter." Peter waves back. Caleb decides something, "Hey Peter, would you mind if we and Hanna could.." Peter knew what he meant, "No,no, you two could go right ahead. I'll see you later." "Bye," both Caleb and Hanna say as Peter leaves them both.

**Afternoon**

Peter walks around the city to look for Blake, but no sign. He does however bump into Penny again. Penny says, "Oh, hey friend." "Hey, Penny.." Suddenly, Penny looks excited, "You know what happened to me today! I made new friends." Peter then appears happy to Penny, " Oh good for you." "Yeah, Ruby and his friends are now friends with me. There is Weiss, Yang, and that faunus girl, Blake." Suddenly, Peter looked a Penny, "Wait, a faunus girl named Blake was with them." Penny nods. "Where are they now?" "Well, Blake and Weiss, I believe, started to yell at each other and they both left to go back "home", I guess, with the others. _'Godamn it, I forgot'_, Peter starts to think, _'the Schnee Dust Company use faunus labor. I bet Blake felt pissed towards her.'_ Peter speaks to Penny, "OK. Thanks." "You welcome." Penny looked at the time, "Oh my... I have to go! Bye, Peter! See you next time!" With that, Penny runs down the street. Peter looks awkwardly at where Penny went but shrugged it off and continued walking.

**Night Time**

Peter, in his armor, patrols to see if there is any trouble. None yet. However, he is thinking about what to say to Blake when he meets her. _'What should I say to her? Damn, I had years to figure that out! Why do I start thinking about it know?" _Peter had a long weekend ahead of him to think of what to say.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I'm taking a break before I ruin my school grades and my brain, so see you next. S Grenade signing out.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Day and Decision

**Disclaimer:** **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth Productions except for the OC's.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Day & Decision**

* * *

**After the Weekend, Vale, Afternoon**

Peter is walking around the city ,with his armor on, thinking about Blake. He already had two long days to figure out what to say to Blake and he couldn't come up with anything that doesn't make him look stupid in front of her. _'You had two days, Peter! TWO...FUCKING...DAYS!,'_ Peter thinks to himself, _' And I still haven't figured out what to say to her! I'm hopeless!' _Peter has also been patrolling for crime the entire two days as well, only noticing a bit of suspicion in the loading docks of the city but no action has been taken. Meanwhile, Caleb & Hanna have been sightseeing and stayed at Peter's Apartment for the weekend.

* * *

**Character File:**

**Hanna Jule Monroe**- A 17 year old human mage who was born and raised in Vale for all of her life. She comes from a middle/high class family and attended Signal Academy. During her enrollment at Signal, she met Caleb Kinz along with Peter Wayde Lawrence when they arrived a few weeks earlier. She and Caleb developed feelings for each other and are still in a relationship together. Hanna also helps a bit with Peter's troubles but she also never knew of Peter's relationship with Blake. She now currently attends in her first year at Beacon Academy.

**Powers: **She uses glyphs for offensive and defensive positions/actions during combat. She carries a foot long wand which she nicknames, "Jnana" (which in Nepali means, "knowledge")

* * *

**Coffee Shop**

As Peter is walking in the streets, he walks into a coffee shop to think more easier but, just a few seconds later, Caleb and Hanna arrive as well. "Hey, Pete," Hanna speaks, "You're here too?" Peter nods. Hanna smiles at him, "Well, it's a good thing cause I'm leaving today." Caleb and Hanna sit in the table with Peter. Caleb asks, "So...what you been doing?" "The same thing. Patrolling. The only thing I noticed the entire weekend was in the loading docks. Probably another bust. A bigger bust." Caleb attempts to calm him down, "Dude, calm down, enjoy the time." Peter still seemed worried. Hanna talks, "Are you okay, Pete?" Peter was about to say something when he notices two girls walking in.

One of them was Weiss Schnee. "Whoa," Caleb says, "that's her." Peter says to him sarcastically, "Thanks, I wouldn't have known." The blond girl next to her asked the store clerk, "Hey, have you seen a girl with black clothes and ribbon?" Peter suddenly showed interest in the question and Hanna noticed this, "Peter?" Peter didn't respond as the clerk answered that he hadn't. The blonde girl replies, "OK then." The two girls walk off but Peter says something, "Are you two looking for someone?" Both girls faced Peter and his friends. Weiss responds, "Yeah. Our teammate...[notices Hanna]..oh! Hey, Hanna." Hanna waves at her as Caleb says in excitement, "You know, Weiss?" Peter just glared at him but then talked, "What she look like?" The blonde says, "She's a cat faunus. She wears a black ribbon to hide her ears." She whispered that sentence. "Smart," Peter replies, "but I haven't seen her. Sorry." Caleb looks at Peter but Peter made a 'just play along' expression. Peter say, "But if I find her, I'll tell you when I find you again." The blond girl responded, "It's okay we're fine, thanks anyway." The blonde and Weiss, who looked uninterested in the search, leave. Peter starts talking, "That's Blake alright." Hanna looks at him in confusion, "Wait? How do you know?" "She was his girlfriend," Caleb quickly replies which causes Hanna's jaw to drop. Peter speaks, "Yeah, it's a long story. But I need to talk to her." Hanna asks, "About what," to which Peter responds with a sigh. Caleb knew what he meant, "You have no idea." "I don't, okay. But I have to let her know that I'm still alive. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to find her." Peter then leaves. Hanna and Caleb look at each other in confused looks. Caleb speaks, "Here's hoping he finds her."

* * *

**Night, Loading Docks**

Peter has been looking for Blake all day and still no sight. _'Blake where are you? Please, just come out.' _Peter accidentally arrives at the loading docks. As he heads there, he sees Sun and Blake on top of warehouse._ 'I hope Sun isn't talking about me.'_ Just before he could call them, a small aerial transport is seen approaching the docks. _'What in the world?' _Peter hides behind a container and sees the ship land. White Fang troopers start to exit the ship._ 'Wait for it...'_ "HEY! What's the hold up," shouted Roman Torchwick as he exited the ship. _'There he is. The orange shithead himself.' _As he plans an attack, a troop who had arrived at the docks, sneaks behind and holds a gun to the back of Peter's head, "damn it." The troop was about to speak when Peter grabs his arm, breaks it, covers his mouth and bangs his head to the container. As he finishes off the troop he hears from Torchwick, "WHAT THE..! Oh for fu..." Then...

"Nobody move!"

Peter recognized the voice and peeked to see Blake holding Roman hostage._ 'OH...MY...GOD! It's her.'_ All Peter could do is just freeze in seeing her again. The moment was suddenly broken by the arrival of two more ships. "CRAP!" This came from Peter as suddenly he hears an explosion and Blake flying backwards. "YOU...SON OF A BITCH!" Roman looks to see Peter equipping his weapon. Roman speaks, "Well, well. If it isn't the Shadow Man himself. Pleasure to meet you." Peter responds, "Pleasure is mine. Now get out!" "I would love to but I don't like leaving empty-handed." "Of fucking course you don't." Roman spoke his order to the troops, "Kill him. The girl is mine!" Roman begins to head towards the direction Blake went flying as the troops close in on Peter. Peter says, "Dude, just shoot me!" The troops were about to but Peter shots his SMG's, killing three, "Too Slow!" Peter runs as the troops fire on him and hides behind a different container.

The troops follow him but Peter pops out of the corner, breaks a guy's arm and kicks him toward the others. Peter opens fire as all the troops are decimated except for four others as they take cover. "Just die already! Saves everyone a lot of time," Peter insults the troops. The four troops pull out their swords. "Okay, I'll play that game." Peter's weapon transformers from an SMG into a sword. The troops sprint toward Peter, as does he toward the troops. The troops slash at him but he slides underneath and cuts the legs of two troops. "OVER HERE!" The troops sprint/limp and attack as Peter blocks the attacks. He kicks one guy back as Pete drives his sword through one guys heart. "OK, I'm done!" He then transforms the other sword, shoots and kills an incoming attacker. He pushes the impaled troop from his sword. One guy sprints toward Pete, but he just shoots the attacker in the head. Peter looks to see a container from a crane fall. "I hope she's okay.." Before he could move to find Blake, the remaining troop slashes Peter but only manages to hit his sword. "SON OF A..." Peter aimlessly slashes the guy's arm off. The troops lets out a cry of pain and yells at Peter, "You MOTHER..." Peter is prepared to decapitate him but the troop says, "This isn't the end of it! We'll be coming for you. That's what Cinder wants. She wants you DEAD!" Suddenly, he is cut off as his head is separated from his body, courtesy of Peter. " FUCK...HER," Peter says furiously at the dead trooper's head. He hears another explosion as he runs to see what happened.

Peter comes in just in time to see Penny. _'What is she doing here!' _He notices knives rotating behind her before they are launched at the troops. Peter stood, jaw dropped. He saw two ships leaving but not before one is cut in half like a knife through butter. "How is she doing that," Peter asks himself. Peter looked up to see the other ship. Without thinking, Peter jumps up a bunch of containers to jump into the ship. He lands inside as troops look at him saying, "Hello there!" Peter takes out his weapon as do they. Suddenly, they jolted out of balance. "What in the flying..!?" Peter loses balance that he is knocked off his feet and hangs by the side of the ship. "Crap, crap, crap! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!?" He looks around him and sees strings attached to knives which are attached to the ship which come from...Penny. "WHOA! How is she doing this, seriously?" He looks down to see the ground getting rapidly closer. Without a second thought, he jumps as a fireball launches him toward some containers. "SON OF A BITCH!" Peter lands on the container, leaving it a man sized mark. "That's gonna leave mark," Peter says with his face in the container. He gets free as he sees the bodies and destruction in their wake. He looks to see Sun, Blake, Penny and the girl in red.

* * *

Peter is standing next to a building ,in the dark, facing the group. _'OK, Peter, this is it. Just go out there and...and...fuck, I can't! Yes, you can you motherfucker! I have to. I've waited so long for this. I'm not giving this moment away.' _He is having a tough time of whether or not to approach her. Peter looks to see Weiss and the blonde girl approaching the girl. The red girl is seen talking with Weiss but she just heads toward Blake. _'If that little... I mean, Weiss insults her...I better listen in.'  
_

Peter sneaks to a dark alleyway, close enough to listen in. He hears Weiss, "Do you have any idea of how long we've been searching for you? (pause) Twelve hours. That means I've had twelve hours to think about this. And in that twelve hours, I've decided..." _'Here we go.'_ But the answer was one that he didn't expect. "I don't care." The groups and Peter were surprised by this answer. _'What?'_ "You said you're not one of them anymore, right?" _'SHE QUIT?! Oh thank god!'_ Peter was relieved to learn his girl left the White Fang. Weiss continued, "All I want to know is that the next time something this big comes up, you come to your teammates and not some...[looks at Sun] someone else." _'Wow! Never expected that from Weiss.'_ Peter even saw Blake wiping off a tear. The girl in red celebrated, "YAY! Team RWBY is back together!"

_'Team RWBY huh? No wonder they were looking for her...Wait a minute, where's Penny?'_ He had noticed the orange haired girl was gone before anyone else. "How did.." Pete accidentally causes something to fall behind him. _'Oh, Shit!'_ He hides in the darkness and peeks to see the group looking at where the noise came from. '"Crap." Blake is heard, "I'll check it out." "Double Crap." Peter knew she was coming, _'Oh god! Peter run, run...wait NO! Don't run! This is my chance! There she is! Go talk to her. Don't care what happens. She's your girlfriend...was, is, doesn't matter! You wanted her and there she is! Go! GO NOW!__' _Peter took a silent deep breath and whispered, "World... screw you. (pause) Blake, here I come."

Blake is now a bit deep in the alleyway as Peter silently approaches her. Pete readies his arm protection in case he startled her. Peter walks silently behind her. He decided to make it dramatic so a foot away from her, he causes a hear-able step. Blake reacted as she took her weapon, slashed back and hit Peter's pad, but he grabbed Blake's arm. Blake looked at him, unsure of who he is, "Who are you?" Peter responded, "You remember me, don't you? We knew each other. I loved you and I love you still. You're a faunus but I didn't care. You were beautiful. (chuckles) You're even more beautiful now." Peter lowered her arm, glided his hand up her arm till it reached her check. Blake put her hand on his arm as she looked into his eyes and remembered her young lover, "Peter?" Peter smiled and nodded. Blake smiled as a tear could be seen. Suddenly, Blake was hugging him, "God! I've missed you." Blake began tearing up as Peter wiped them away, "So did I." Suddenly, both their lips came together. After that Blake asked him, "Why are you here?" Peter responded, "I was..searching for you. My life went to total crap.." "Because of me." "Please, it wasn't your felt. It was mine... I should have stopped you." Blake looked at him, "I left because I knew that a human and a faunus dating will cause our relationship to be frowned upon." "I knew. I did. I didn't care. I wanted to be your lover, your husband, your protector. I still want to but... I don't think you want to anymore." Blake replies, "Of course I do!" Blake's hand touched Peter's hand. Peter responded, "I wanted to see you one last time but... I want to see you forever now." Blake smiled, "You still can," and kisses Peter. They share a long embracing kiss before...

"Aww."

Peter and Blake looked to see the red girl behind them, "Blake, I didn't know you had a boyfriend." They heard, "He does" from none other then Caleb, with Hanna at his side. Peter face-palmed, "Are you guys, serious?" "Yep," both say in unison. Blake laughs a bit, "Peter, that's Ruby Rose. She's the team leader, believe it or not." Ruby waved at Peter as he does so in return. Peter then speaks, "And that's Caleb Kinz, my friend. And..." Blake cuts him off, "Hanna Jule Monroe. She attends the academy with me." Peter looked a bit embarrassed, evident by his face turning red. "So..uh...don't you think we can plan something," Peter asks Blake to which she responds, "I don't know. The next time we can meet is at the Vytal festival but that's pretty much it." Peter looked disappointed, "Oh..okay..I get it...school and stuff." Then he remembered something, "Caleb, you still have the letter?" Blake, Ruby, and Hanna are confused, "Letter?" Caleb answered, "Yeah, Ozpin sent us a letter of enrollment. Guess his career as a vigilante payed off." Suddenly, Ruby asked in joy, "Wait, Peter, your the Shadow Man?" "Yeah, I am." Ruby suddenly was unconscious on the floor. "Well this went a bit differently," Peter says as Blake, Caleb and Hanna laugh a bit. Caleb then speaks, "So are we..." Peter responds, "Yep, we are. Blake, when's the next transport to Beacon?" "In an hour or so?" Peter thinks for a second and looks at Caleb, "Caleb, let's pack. We're going." "FUCK YEAH!" Blake, Hanna and Peter raised and eyebrow. "My bad."

* * *

**Unknown Warehouse**

Roman Torchwick is in the warehouse talking on the phone. "Look, what was I suppose to do?! Look he was there! I wasn't just gonna go up and...okay...FINE I WILL!" The phone hang up as Roman is completely frustrated. "How am I suppose to..." "Kill the Shadow Man." Roman looked behind to see Cinder behind him with two other accomplices. "Whoa, hey!" Roman looked surprised at her unexpected arrival. Cinder speaks, "I seem to be a bit disappointed by what little you've accomplished." "Hey, it ain't my fault that I'm working with the White Fang! And whenever we encounter the Shadow Man, he ends up fucking everything up! We can't beat him!" Cinder shook her head, "You can't physically beat him, but have you tried mentally, breaking him?" "Huh? What are you talking about" Cinder begins to walk around him, "Roman, Roman, Roman. In order to kill a weed, you pull from the root." Roman looked fearful at her as Cinder gives him an advice, "So, find...his...ROOT. The thing he holds dear to his heart. AND PULL."

* * *

**A/N: The End. No just kidding! There is still more for Peter. I may no longer updating for a while with RWBY Vol. 2 coming up. I said may. So in case I don't update until Vol. 2's finale, you may check out my other fanfic. Also, review for me to know how I've been doing. (It's okay you can be honest. I wouldn't be asking if I wouldn't handle it) Thanks and see you soon. S Grenade signing out.**


	5. New Start

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or it's characters, except for the OCs made for this fanfic.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 5: New Start**

* * *

**Morning, Aerial Transport to Beacon**

The morning has come as Pete and Caleb are in the transport with Hanna and Blake, approaching Beacon Academy. Peter stands in front of the window, looking outside into the sunrise. _'Caleb has point. This is a new start for us.'_ Blake approaches Peter and holds his hands. Peter smiles at Blake as she smiles back. Peter speaks, "I can't describe how happy I am to see you again. You are too beautiful." Blake looked at him, "Is that the only reason why you looked for me?" "One of many." Suddenly they hear someone coming in and Blake and Peter looked professional. In comes Weiss Schnee as she speaks to Peter, "So, you're the..." "Shadow Man? Yeah," Peter finished, "and you must be Weiss Schnee." Both shook hands. "I believe you are acquainted with Blake," Weiss asks as Blake responds, "You can say we were old friends. Actually more then old friends." Weiss looked confused until she figured it out, "You and Blake?" Both nodded as Peter says, "Ya, don't act surprised." Weiss then spoke, "I have no idea if you're crazy and/or stupid to be going out with a faunus." Peter looked as if he wanted to put a hole in Weiss chest but Blake grabbed his hand, which calmed him down. Blake spoke, "Sorry for that. He's protective of me." Weiss looked at her, "So?" Peter spoke in a mad tone, "SO? So it means people like you don't come and start making fun of her because of..." Peter suddenly froze as he remembered something from his past...when he first met Blake.

* * *

_**Flashback, Lightning Elementary, Vytal, 9 years ago**_

Peter was walking the school yard as he sees a girl being harassed by some boys. He hears one say, "Hey, kitty kitty. Why don't you get lost." Another says, "Nobody would ever go out with you!" The girl is ignoring them but she shed a tear. A boy says, "Aww. Kitty cat wants to cry." The boys laughed as Peter approaches them. "Hey," Peter says, "leave her alone!" The boys turn to see him, "Dude, she's a faunus. Look at this ugly." Peter looked to see a young girl with dark black hair and purple clothing. She lifted her face as her feline eyes looked at his eyes. Peter even notices the girls cat ears but he didn't care. She was beautiful. One of the boys speaks, "Yeah. You see. She's a freak." Peter ,furiously, looks at the boy and says, "GET...AWAY...FROM...HER...you pricks." The boys then look at Peter with one saying, "Did you knock your head on a tree, stupid?" "No. I was just about to ask YOU that, jackass." The boys are now pissed at Peter. "Get him." They all converge as they beat up Peter, but are stopped by a teacher. The teacher speaks to the boys, "Why, you little rascals! You'll be suspended for this! All of you in my office now!" The boys walk ,angrily, towards the office as the teacher speaks to Peter, "Are you okay, Peter?" Peter nods. "Do you want to call your parents?" Peter shakes his head, "It's okay. It's not that bad. You can go now." The teacher smiles at him, "And please do stay out of trouble, next time." Peter nods as the teacher leaves. He turns to see the girl, looking down on the ground. Peter walks up to her, "Hey, are you okay?" The girl is hesitant on answering. "It's okay. I'm not gonna hurt you. I ain't those idiots." The girl looks up at him, "Aren't you gonna... call me names?" Peter asks, "What's your name?" "It's Blake. Belladonna" Blake responds. "Blake? That's a nice name. Really it is. Mine's Peter. Lawrence." Peter extends his hands and shakes it with Blake. "Peter," Blake says, "you're not..." "Tricking you? Nope." "How do I..." "Uh, may I?" Blake knows he wants to pet her head. She was sure that Peter was gonna hurt her. She shakes her as Peter asks, "I'm not them. I'm not...you know. Like everyone else." Blake just nods and silently says, "Okay." Peter gently pets Blake's head, causing her to chuckle a bit. Some kids looked at them. Blake says, "They're looking at us." Peter responds, "Just ignore them. They can watch all they want." "But, aren't you afraid that..." "No. I don't care what people say. You're not ugly. You're really really cute." Blake seemed surprised as Peter realizes what he had said, "Er...I mean nice...I meant. Yeah. I said nice. That's what I said. I'm not saying you're not cute. You're...uh...nice and..." Peter stuttered a bit which Blake chuckles in response. Peter says in embarrassment, "You hate me now." "No. I don't. You're actually cute, as well." Peter's cheeks started blushing red, more red as Blake kisses Peter's cheek. Blake and Peter chuckle at each other. "So friends," Peter asks happily. Blake responds happily to her new friend, "Yeah, friends."

* * *

_**Present**_

Peter snaps out of it. Blake asks, "Peter, are you okay?" He responds, "Yeah. Sorry, I just had a flashback." "Its been happening to him more and more lately," Caleb says as he walks in. "Yeah," Peter says, "it happens at random. I can't explain it. It sometimes happens when I'm in an argument." Weiss asks, "So you were saying something about..." Blake cuts in, "Weiss, I think it's best to leave us alone." "You don't tell me what to do! I forgave you and this is how..." Peter speaks to Weiss, "Just go, okay!" This time, Weiss didn't hesitate, "Fine." Weiss walks away as Caleb looks at Peter and Blake. Hanna comes in, "What happened?" Caleb answers, "Peter started an argument with Weiss." Hanna looks at Peter, "You just made one enemy and you still haven't started school. You need to work out your social skills." Peter responds, "Really? No kidding. [sighs] Guys, what team are we gonna be on?" Caleb was confused, "Team?" Blake says, "Well, the guys at Beacon assign Teams to students so..." "Caleb's jaw dropped and began to faint. Peter stops him, "Caleb! This is nothing worth panicking about!" Caleb was already unconscious. "Goddammit," Peter says as he puts Caleb on the floor, "Well, I make an enemy and my friend faints at the first notice of team division. Some much for our luck." "Oh come on," Hanna speaks, "it ain't that bad." Peter was doubtful but what else could he think of? Blake came up to him and says, "You don't have to..." "No, Blake. It's fine. I just got to be more careful."

The ship lands at Beacon as the passengers come off. Ruby, Yang and Weiss get off while Blake and Hanna help Peter and Caleb with their belongings. Peter decides to carry his own belongings to give Blake a break. Caleb looks at this deed and says to Hanna, "Dang, he really loves her." Hanna nods in agreement. They enter the academy, into the "main hall" as Professor Ozpin himself waits for Peter. Ozpin then introduces himself to Peter as Peter's group stop in front of him. "Welcome Peter," Ozpin says, "I'm Professor Ozpin." Ozpin extends his hands as Peter shakes it. "So, Professor, why did you want me here?" Ozpin walks with Peter as Ozpin speaks, "I've been sort of a witness to your actions both brave and reckless." Caleb says, "Reckless more like it." Peter glares at him to which Blake speaks, "Well, more brave the reckless." Hanna cuts in on the conversation, "I don't know. Peter does..." "Guys," Peter speaks, "thanks for the help, but it ain't helping." He then continues to talk with Ozpin. "So, yeah. More reckless." Caleb says, "Told all of you," before receiving a "Shut up," from his friends. Ozpin speaks after that whole argument, "I can see. But here at Beacon, we teach only those who are to what many say are 'the best of the best'. You get what I mean?" Peter nods, "Yeah, I get it." "And it seems fate is with us because we have received some transfer students" "Transfer students?" "Yes. Strange but we looked at their profiles. [hands scrolls to Peter and Caleb] Your team name and your teammates well be shown on the scrolls provided. (pause) I hope to talk with you again real soon. And welcome to Beacon." "Thanks," Peter says as Ozpin walks away. Peter opens his scroll to see his team statuses, including him, Caleb and the transfer students, a male and female faunus.

* * *

**TEAM PCMD** [**P**a**C**k**M**in**D**]

* * *

**Character Profiles**

**Merna Fuegoluna**

**Species: Faunus, Dragon**

**Weapons: Didyma Fotia**

**Semblance: Rage**

**Biography: [Hidden by student's request]**

**Delvin Twighato**

**Species: Faunus, Bull**

**Weapons: Couragcoeur**

**Semblance: [Unknown]**

**Biography: [Hidden by student's request]**

* * *

"Huh, no surprise," says Peter, noticing that they decided to hide their biographies. Blake notices this as well, "Guess they won't feel sympathetic towards you when they first meet." Peter nods agreement. "So where's our room," Caleb asks.

* * *

**Team PCMD Dorm**

Peter and Caleb enter to see their faunus teammates looking at them. The female dragon faunus, Merna, speaks angrily, "Great! They pair us with humans!" Peter ignores her but Caleb responds, "Jeez, calm down." "EXCUSE ME!" "Calm down," Blake says as she enters. Merna calms a bit, "So Blake, you know these assholes." "These 'assholes' are my friends." "Thanks, Blake," says Peter, sarcastically while she and Caleb smile a bit. "Hey, she could have called you something worse." Caleb asks, "Like what?" "Really," says Peter and Blake. Delvin, the male bull faunus, looks down, avoiding contact with any of them. Merna talks to him, "Hey, talk!" Delvin doesn't speak. "This pussy doesn't know how to speak." "DO TO," Delvin shouts and immediately goes back to being unsocial. Merna continues to bug him, "C'mon talk for fuck's sake!" Peter cuts in and stops her, "I could see why he doesn't want talk to you! So calm down." She looks directly at him as if wanting to punch him to the other side of Remnant. "Hey, I know you're kind! All you do is hurt us, discriminate us." "Yeah, that's why others hate me! Cause I defend people like you." "What's wrong with animal?" "You guys aren't animals. You only call yourself that because other people do!" Merna backs up as Blake calms Peter down, "Peter, are you okay?" "Yeah, I'm fine. I think." Blake puts her hand on Peter's forehead. They smile at each other as she speaks, "Well, I hope you people have a nice day." "Thanks, Blake. Talk to you later." Blake farewells Peter and Caleb as she leaves. Peter looks at Merna who asks in confusion, "Are you and Blake...together?" Caleb says, "Believe it." "I asked him, you dolt." Peter speaks, "Jeez, was one fight not enough? And yes, Blake and I are together." Delvin speaks, "So, you really defend people like us?" Peter nods, "Yeah. That's how I meet Blake." Merna says, "So you know she was with the White Fang?" "Yeah. Look it's a long story to what happened." Delvin only says, "Ohhh." Merna says to Delvin, "Oh so you talk to him but not me?" "Yeah, because at least he isn't a cold blooded bitch!" Merna was angry again, "Oh! You wanna go?" Delvin then remained silent. Caleb spoke, "He had a point." "Say that again," she says to Caleb but Peter speaks, "OK, OK. We just got off on the wrong foot, alright. We don't need to make anymore enemies than I already have." Caleb responds, "You only have Weiss to worry about." Delvin spoke to Peter, "Wait. You got on Weiss' bad's side?" Caleb answers, "Sort of. Simply because Peter thought of her as a faunus hater." Merna says, "Wow! Way to fuck it up." "Uh, shut up," Peter replies.

Peter and Caleb unpacks their stuff on their beds. Team PCMD's beds are sideways, two on each side of a wall pointing to the other wall. Peter and Caleb are on side with Merna and Peter on another. Peter puts his stuff in his corner. Peter looks at Merna who is looking back at him though she turns away. "Something you want to tell me," Peter asks but Merna shakes her head, "No. Of course not." Peter looks away as Caleb takes out his stuff on his bed. Caleb speaks, "Hey when does class begin?" Delvin speaks, "Classes resume tomorrow." "Ohhh" Peter takes out his scroll to message Blake. Peter types to Blake, _"Hey Blake, so classes resume tomorrow? Just heard from Delvin." _Peter gets a response, _"Yeah. So want to hang out at the cafeteria?" _Peter responds, _"Yeah, sure. Wait, is your team gonna be there?"_ _"Unfortunately, yeah." "Huh, that sucks?" "Yeah. It does." _Caleb then speaks, "Hey guys, you want something to eat?" Delvin replies, "Yeah, I'm hungry." Merna also speaks, "Hey, you guys aren't leaving me. I'm going with you." Peter messages Blake, _"Just my luck! My team is also coming!" _Blake replies to him, _"Yeah, just our luck. Anyway see you at the cafeteria." "See ya."_ Peter puts away his scroll and says, "OK, guys. Let's go."

* * *

**Beacon Cafeteria**

Team RWBY and Team PCMD arrive at about the same time. Ruby Rose is the first to speak, "Oh, hey. Good to see you again." The blond girl remembers Peter, "Hey, you were the one from the coffee shop." "Yeah," Peter replies. The blond girl introduces herself, "Well, I'm Yang. It's good to meet you." "Likewise." Both teams get their food and sit in the same table with another team, JNPR. Peter and Caleb sit next to team RWBY, while Delvin sit next to JNPR. JNPR intoduce themselves as Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie, and Lie Ren. Peter was speaking to Blake about what he's been doing and his encounters with Roman Torchwick. Blake speaks, "So, at almost every bust you do, you encounter Roman. With the White Fang?" "Yeah. And all they grab is the dust. And one squad was sent to ambush me." "I guess, they see you as a disturbance to their plans." "Exactly what I was thinking." "And did you see Adam?" "No. Not once." Hanna comes in and sits next to Caleb, "So, what is Peter talking about?" "Stuff. You know, as the Shadow Man." Merna heard of this and asks Peter, "Wait you're the Shadow Man?" Peter replies, "Yeah. I'm the Shadow Man. The one who's now hunted by the White Fang." Weiss spoke, "Wait, hunted?" "Yeah. Which is probably why Ozpin sent me here." Peter sees Jaune and Pyrrha talking. Peter asks Blake, "Hey, are they..." "Oh, Jaune and Pyrrha aren't really together, more like discussing about combat. And Jaune has a crush on Weiss." "Maybe he's the right kind for Weiss." Weiss hears him, "No. I'm not." "I was just kidding." Peter pulls out his weapons to inspect them and he notices a blood stain in them. "Shit." "What," Blake asks. "Blood stain. Must be from one of those 'White Fang' troops I fought last night." He also remembered Penny disappearing and never found.

* * *

**Beacon Hallways, Evening**

Peter is walking around the hallways as he heads to talk with Blake. As he approaches Team RWBY's dorm, he stops to see someone peeking through Team RWBY's dorm door. Peter approaches the person but the person runs away. Peter chases the person but the person disappears when he turns a corner. _'How did...What was he looking at? Or she? Whatever!' _Peter goes to see what he was looking at. He then sees Blake who has begun to undress herself. Peter was then seeing a now naked Blake, though she doesn't notice him. Peter turns away a few seconds later and acts like he never saw her naked body. "Uh Blake," Peter says as he knock the open door. Blake sounded a bit embarrassed, "Uh...what?" "Why is the door open?" "I...I don't know." "Blake, can we talk?" "Sure, but wait a minute." "Okay." He waits a few seconds before a now dressed Blake opens the door. She asks, "Why was the door open?" "I asked you and I saw someone looking at you." "How!?" "I don't know. I chased after him and he or she suddenly disappeared." Blake looked around and tells him, "Come in." He enters to see no one else in the room. "Why did you let me in?" "It's about your semblance." "Wraith? Yeah. I've only used less and less but it feels like holding back an entire group of Grimm creatures." "Does it hurt?" "No. Only when I use it. It hurts when I have the urge to just...you know...let it go." Blake looks down and asks, "Was it the reason you let me go so easily." Peter looks at her and says, "Blake, I didn't let you leave because of you. I let you leave because of me. And it was a stupid thought, I don't even know why I let you go!" "Because I was with the White Fang." Peter stops and says, "I told you, I've been looking for you since the day I arrived at Vale. I didn't know where else to look. Blake, I love you. That's is the reason I ran! Because I at least have some in this god forsaken world who love me!" He begins to feel the urge to just let his wrath control him. Blake speaks to him, "Peter, calm down." She puts her hand in his head as he begins to calm down. He begins to speak, "It's your love that calms me. That keeps that wrath at bay." Peter kisses Blake and smiles at him, "Some talk, huh?" "Yeah. Blake, I love you. I don't want you to forget that." "I won't." They have a passionate kiss as Peter removes her top. Blake didn't mind though she stops him. He said, "Sorry." "No it's okay. It's just that, maybe we shouldn't do it now." "Okay." Blake puts back her top and sarcastically asks, "Were you the one peeking before?" "Uh...no." Blake chuckles, "You always lie terribly at me." "It's a good thing, thou. So, I'll see you later." "Yeah, later." Peter kisses her one more time before waving her goodbye and leaving the dorm. He looks happy but then he sees the figure. The person walks away and disappears again. "Things just got weird." He walks to go back to his room. _'It's now my duty to protect her. No matter what. And I guess, Weiss and Merna will not be the only ones I need to look out for.'_


	6. Horrifying Start

**Chapter 6: Horrifying Start**

* * *

**Team PCMD Dorm, morning**

Peter woke up, sat up and looked to see none of his teammates are awake. "Huh." He looks to see the time: 6:30 A.M. _'That early? I swear, I feel like I didn't sleep at all.' _He gets up and puts on his school uniform. He had been patrolling the city for nearly the entire night, only receiving about 2-4 hours of sleep. And he feels just fine, which is bad sign for him. Peter walks out of his room and into the hallway. He sees only a few people out and about but no one in particular. He is aware that classes resume today so he is at least ready for today, as long as he doesn't make anymore enemies. He walks to see Ozpin walking around. "Ozpin," Peter calls him as Ozpin speaks to him, "Hello, Peter. Up so early?" "Been patrolling the city. So not much sleep. And nothing new." "I know your responsibility as a vigilante are important to you but you must put aside for at least this week." Peter didn't respond as he was now thinking about that person who was spying on Blake. "Peter?" "Wha...Oh, sorry." "Peter, you could learn something here that can help you. You're not limited to just doing what you're always doing." Peter seemed a bit offended, "So you do think I'm reckless?" "In a way," Ozpin quickly responded. Peter didn't respond to that. Peter then saw something that caught his eye. A young man in gray armor holding in to a young girl's ears. "Excuse me," Peter says as he leaves Ozpin's side heads toward the commotion.

The young man, Cardin Winchester is holding on to the bunny ears of a faunus girl. "Let me go, OW," the girl said as Cardin pulled her. "Hey come on, it's called playtime. Don't blame..." "HEY! What's going on here?" Cardin and the girl look to see Peter approaching them. Cardin responded, "Ah, nothing just a bit of playtime. Right, bunny girl?" All the "bunny girl" could say was an, "ouch." Peter looked a bit mad at Cardin abusing a faunus, "You better let go of her, like right now!" "Or what?" "Or you leave with a broken arm." "HA! Why do you people always..." "LET...GO...OF...HER...NOW!" Peter was now pissed. Cardin just laughed, "HAHAHA...come on that isn't..." Suddenly, Peter grabbed a hold on Cardin's arm and began to crush. Cardin was beginning to feel pain, "AHHH...crap,crap...AH, SHIT!" Peter spoke in a demonic voice, "I warned you!" "What the..." "PETER, STAND DOWN NOW," Ozpin orders Peter. However, he doesn't listen...he just froze.

* * *

**Flashback, 9 years ago, outside Lightning Elementary**

Peter and Blake are outside in a conversation. Peter speaks, "So, those guys that I stopped earlier...they cause any trouble for you?" "A little," Blake responded. "When will those guys just...get a life or something. I mean, what did you do to them?" "I dun know? It's probably because I'm different." "The faunus are like me, we're people. Why can't other people see it? I swear, if those idiots hurt you..." "Peter, it's okay. I know you like me but that doesn't mean you have to do everything for me" Peter was starting to feel something inside him, "It's just that people don't know you and I do. I know you're nice. And if other do something to you, I'll..." Peter was starting to feel anger. Blake then held his hand, "Peter , stop you're scaring me!" Peter was starting to calm down. He looked to see a somewhat frightened expression from Blake. "Blake...I...I'm sorry. It's just..." Peter couldn't speak. Blake hugged Peter as he hugged back. Peter then said those three words he had always wanted to say to her, "I love you." Blake was surprised by this, "You...you...do?" Peter nods as he kisses her lips. They felt something, like sparks when their lips came together. Blake looked scared but, on the inside, she was happy as can be. Blake was beginning to cry as she looked at Peter and responded, "I love you, too."

* * *

**Present**

"PETER!" Peter snaps out of it as he lets go of something. That something was Cardin's arm. Cardin responded angrily, "Why you...ah...you...better watch your...back!" Cardin just walked away, possibly to the nurses office. Peter looked to see the girl now in shock and Ozpin who is somewhat angry. "Peter, you nearly heavily injured a fellow student! Is there something you'd like to say?" Peter just stood there in shock, processing what he had done. "Peter," Ozpin said though no response. Peter looks up to see the bunny faunus looking at him. Peter talks to her, "Are...you okay?" The girl responds, "I...I...don't know." Peter looks down in shame at probably scaring the poor girl. Peter then walks away without any more words from Ozpin.

* * *

**PCMD Dorm Room, 1 Hour Before First Period**

Peter was sitting on his bed only having three words floating around his head, _'I'M A MONSTER'_. Peter looks to see Caleb, Merna and Delvin starting to wake up. They look to see Peter already awake, ready and depressed. Caleb speaks, "Peter, are you okay?" Peter doesn't budge. Merna tries, "Peter? Talk. Hello, anyone in there?" No response. Delvin tries, "Peter? Come on, speak to us?" Peter still doesn't respond. Merna then gets up and tries to smack Peter. All that did was it made Peter grab a hold of her arm and not letting go. "Peter, okay. Let me go." Peter didn't respond. "Peter! Let go!" Peter did not budge. After a few seconds, Peter then returned to reality as he lets go of Merna's arm. "Jezz, dude. What the fuck happened to you?" Peter spoke, "I...well...I nearly broke Cardin Winchester's arm." Calbe spoke first, "Another enemy made? Jezz, that must be a record." "Shut up! Just get ready. The 1st period start in an hour." The rest of team PCMD looked at Peter and yelled, "YOU COULD'VE WARN US!" They then started to prepare for class.

After half an hour, Caleb and Delvin are ready. With Merna following a few minutes later. "What took you so long," Delvin asked to which Merna responded, "Not one word!" Peter then talked to his team, "Okay. Ready?" "Ready," his teammates responded. Caleb spoke, "Where to know?" "Professor Peter Port's class. Which according to Blake, it's boring." "Great," Merna said in disappointment, "1st class I go with you assholes is a boring ass class!" "Merna, keep that to yourself! Lets go before we get late on our first day." They all get out of the dorm and walk to 1st period.

* * *

**Professor Port's Class, 1 minute before class starts**

Team PCMD make it to class to see teams RWBY and JNPR here first. Peter and his teammates sit a row behind team RWBY. Blake spoke to Peter, "What took you so long?" "Ah...you know. And also, I made an enemy. Cardin Winchester, of all people." "Wow. You really love to go and find trouble," Weiss spoke to which Peter responds, "I wasn't just gonna let him abuse the girl." "You mean Velvet," Ruby asked, "The one with brown bunny ears." "Yeah." Before the conversation continued, class had begun.

Professor Port began to speak about the Grimm creatures battle tactics and a personal story. Peter nearly slept during the story, as did nearly half of the class. _'Man, I ain't learning SHIT! And this Port guy is suppose to teach me?' _

Suddenly, he heard something, _"Peter?"_ Peter looked around and saw that no one was calling him, not even the professor. _'What the...?' "Peter, I know who you are. I know where you are. I know...about her." _The feminine malevolent sounding voice was not heard by anybody, that is until he sees Blake looking around. Peter whispers to Blake, "Do you hear it?" Blake nodded with a freighted expression._ "Oh yes, she knows. She doesn't know me, but Peter...I taught you. Trained you? Remember?" _CINDER. The voice was Cinder. _'Get out of my head, you BITCH!' "You try but you resist. Why must you always resist?" 'GET OUT!' "I'm not here! Not yet. And when I do, I'll hurt you precious Blake, and before she suffers, I'll make her watch you die!" _Peter face was now red with anger as his eyes began to darken. Merna notices, "Peter? Are you okay?" Peter was face was filled with rage and fear as he was fighting to keep himself in control. Caleb sees this, "Oh god, Peter control yourself!" Caleb yelled loud enough to get everyone's attention. The professor was displeased, "Young man, you should know better then..." Peter was still hearing _"I will find you, I will find her, and I will kill you and make her watch!" _Peter was gone. His body began to shake as he begins to be engulfed in wrath. Peter screams out a demonic scream that causes everyone's ears to be covered. The Wrath was now in control. It begins to look around as it looks for Cinder. Blake approached the wrath, "Peter, calm down!" The Wrath looked at her. "Peter, please. Calm down." It just looked at her eyes, full of fear. This caused something inside the Wrath to feel something, innocence and love. It was Peter. Peter suddenly began to slowly regain a bit of his control. Peter just looked around dazed as he looks around to see terrified looking expressions on everyone's faces. "I...I'm..." Before, he could say anything more, he started to feel the world slow down as he fell forward. He saw the face of his feline love as his vision began to grow black. The last thing he heard was, _"I will find, Peter. I will find you."_

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for not updating for a long time. Writer's block and School do not make things any better. Anyway, it all goes to hell for Peter. Anyway, I'm still working on my other fanfics and this one so, don't worry, I haven't stopped. Hopfully, I will get things updated quickly. Until then, follow, review, and see ya next chapter. S Grenade signing out.**


End file.
